


Maligayang Kaarawan

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaarawan ni Mukuro. Ano ang balak ni Hiei?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maligayang Kaarawan

**Author's Note:**

> Ibinatay ang kuwentong ito sa manga at hindi sa anime.

_Mukuro_

Ito na namang araw na ito. Bakit ba ito dapat pahalagahan, samantalang wala naman itong silbi kundi tanda lamang ng paglipas ng isa na namang taon ng buhay ng isang nilalang?

Ilang daang taon na rin akong nabubuhay. Inisip kong baka sa pagdaan ng panahon ay makalimutan ko ang kahulugan ng araw na ito. Ngunit hindi iyon nangyari, dahil nakatatak na ito sa akin.

Subalit nakaupo ako sa aking trono tulad ng ibang araw, sa isang silid na iilan lamang ang nangangahas na pumasok. Lalo pa sa araw na ito. Alam nilang nais kong mapag-isa, kung kaya hinahayaan lang nila ako. Ngunit minsan...

Hindi ko naramdamang pumasok siya. Pero hindi naman ako nagulat dahil tila inaasahan ko na ring darating siya anumang oras. Tiningnan niya ako, at tiningnan ko rin siya. Pagkatapos, nagsalita siya.

Walang pasikot-sikot. Diretso at walang hinto. Ang mga salita'y lumabas mula sa kanyang bibig nang walang pakundangan. Hindi ko kailangan ito! Wala siyang karapatan...na pagsalitaan ako...nagmamadali ba siyang humantong sa libingan? Pilit ko nang ibinaon sa limot ang nakaraan. Hindi na ito dapat ungkatin pa.

Ang mga pulang matang iyon...sinasabing harapin ang nakalipas. At ano, hinahamon ba niya akong talaga?

Wala pa ring tigil ang mga salita, pero hindi na ako makikinig. Naghahanap lang siya ng sakit ng katawan.

Walang sinumang mag-uutos sa akin kung ano ang dapat kong gawin.

Wala.

 

*

 

 _Hiei_

Malamig ang lupang binagsakan ko. Hindi ko na nakikita ang dambuhalang sasakyan mula sa aking kinalalagyan. Naramdaman kong tumagas ang dugo mula sa sugat sa aking tiyan... Hn, hindi maikakailang malakas pa rin siyang sumuntok. Halatang nais niyang hindi muna ako makahabol sa kanila. Pero hahabol ako, makikita niya.

Ngunit kailangan ko munang magtungo sa mundo ng mga tao.

Kaya heto ako, nakabendahe na ang sugat, habang nakaupo sa bintana ng silid ng taong una kong pinagkatiwalaang maging kaibigan. Pero hindi ko maiwasang isipin na pinipilit niyang huwag matawa sa aking sitwasyon.

Hn. Hindi ako naririto para aliwin siya. May kailangan ako.

At aanhin mo iyon? Tanong niya.

Para sa isang walang kuwentang bagay, tugon ko.

Hindi lang niya alam, pero naging kapaki-pakinabang ang halaman niyang iyon.

Oras na para humabol.

 

*

 

 _Mukuro_

Nasambit ko ang kanyang pangalan sa gulat ko.

Pangahas siyang talaga. Nagawa pa niyang bumalik. Ngunit may maliit na boses na bumulong sa akin na, sa totoo lang, natutuwa akong malaman na hindi ko siya gaanong nasaktan.

Sandali...ano iyon? Ang nilalang na iyon...siya ang dahilan kung bakit binuhusan ko ng asido ang aking sarili...pero, isang malaking halaman? Na nasa isang paso, at may laso? Ano...?

Malupit ang kislap sa mga pulang mata ng naghandog ng regalo. Nakatingin lamang ako, at dahan-dahang napawi ang kislap at napalitan ng hindi ko alam kung ano.

Ngumiti siya sa akin.

Ngumiti rin ako.

Hindi talaga uso sa amin ang mga salita; kung minsan ang mga ito'y pampagulo lang. Alam ko naman kung ano ang nais niyang sabihin.

 _Maligayang kaarawan, Mukuro._


End file.
